The present disclosure relates to a novel dielectric ceramic composition having guaranteed X8R temperature characteristics and reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor containing the same.
Generally, electronic components using ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on surfaces of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may be generally manufactured by forming dielectric layers and internal electrodes using a paste for an internal electrode and a paste for a dielectric layer by a sheet forming method, a printing method, and the like, stacking the dielectric layers and then performing a co-sintering process.
Dielectric materials used in existing high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors, and the like, are ferroelectric materials based on barium titanate (BaTiO3) and have high dielectric constants at room temperature, a relatively small dissipation factor, and excellent insulation resistance.
However, the dielectric materials based on barium titanate (BaTiO3) have limitations in satisfying X8R characteristics, capacitance temperature characteristics ranging up to a temperature of 150° C., and ensuring reliability.
Therefore, a material satisfying X8R characteristics, capacitance temperature characteristics ranging up to a temperature of 150° C. and ensuring reliability is required.